


in these little corners

by taeilcoat



Series: lets go somewhere [2]
Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Camping, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Road Trips, dae being a hopeless romantic, kwon being a little shit, theres seriously nothing to tag omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/taeilcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they make a camp fire that night and have soup that is too hot with noodles that are too cold and in the end daehyun sits between yukwon's legs again with a blanket wrapped around the both of them while daehyun sings and yukwon roasts marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in these little corners

there's this one time where yukwon and daehyun decide to go on a road trip again, but this time they've decided to camping. and camping is different from a road trip because they'll be in the middle of nowhere for a week and they can't just walk to the convenience store around the corner to buy something they've forgotten, so this time they plan and then they're on the road again, tucking themselves into the corners of the world where civilization can't find them.

just like before, daehyun leaves the navigation to the elder and he entertains him instead, singing to the radio or asking him weird questions or telling him stories.

when they arrive, daehyun's mouth drops open in awe at the camp site yukwon picked. they're surrounded by nature and their camp site is by a stream. there's not another soul to be seen, it's peaceful and daehyun doesn't believe they're still in south korea. they set up their tent by the stream upon the younger's request and by the time they've finished setting up everything, they're hungry and tired, but the sun still shines high in the sky.

they eat the light lunch they packed before they left and once they're finished, daehyun's pulling yukwon to the stream, kicking his shoes off and rolling his jeans up with an excited _come on, hyung!_ and yukwon's pretty sure he wouldn't mind living here forever if daehyun always looks this happy. the fatigue drains from their bodies while they play in the water, drenching each other, pushing each other into the shallow water or doing yukwon's favourite and gathering daehyun up in his arms, wiping the extra moisture from his face and kissing him like its their first kiss all over again.

everything is better when he's kissing daehyun.

they make a camp fire that night and have soup that is too hot with noodles that are too cold and in the end daehyun sits between yukwon's legs again with a blanket wrapped around the both of them while daehyun sings and yukwon roasts marshmallows.

"hyung, you brought your guitar, right?" daehyun asks, turning to watch yukwon as he cools the sweet treat, holding it up to daehyun's lips for him to eat. the elder hums and smiles at him while he takes a bite. "want me to go and get it?"

"sing for me?" he asks with a nod, and his boyfriend chuckles, giving him the stick. "of course. give me a minute."

the elder gets up and drapes the blanket over daehyun's shoulders, passing him the stick he's using to roast marshmallows with and then heading to the car to retrieve his guitar. daehyun can hear the case being unlocked and opened and the sound of his boyfriend tuning the guitar before coming back and sitting beside him in front of the fire. "any requests?" he asks.

daehyun shakes his head and he knows he'll be listening to a 10cm song, but yukwon's singing it and he always sounds lovely, so the younger doesn't mind as long as its him. in the middle of the song, their gazes meet and for some reason he becomes shy but yukwon's smile grows and daehyun swears the heat on his cheeks is from the fire in front of them.

they decide go against what normal people do when they go camping and they stay at their camp site the next day, sleeping late into the morning, cuddling in their double sleeping bag. they talk about their dreams and if they'd want to live in the countryside and how daehyun wants to go and play in the water again after lunch and somewhere in between all of that, they manage to have gentle, lazy sex before they get up, wash up in the stream and then start on lunch.

this time they make ramyun and the noodles aren't too cold and the soup isn't too hot, but when yukwon insists on sharing one noodle string because _that's what they do in romance films_ , daehyun laughs. he humours him anyway and he thinks his boyfriend tastes better when he doesn't taste like instant noodles.

after lunch, yukwon manages to drag daehyun away from the camp long enough to explore the immediate area, ignoring his constant protests of how their things will be stolen and the elder only shrugs and says that if his clothes get stolen then he'd be more than happy to see daehyun without them for the rest of the week.

daehyun scowls when his cheeks burn but he follows after his troublemaker anyway.

when they get back, everything is as they left it though there is a bird picking at the unwashed cookware and daehyun sighs, picking up a bucket and going to gather water to wash their dishes in. when he comes back, yukwon's inside the tent fiddling with something he doesn't know about and then music starts blasting from the tent and his boyfriend crawls out of it with a smile, holding his hand out in a silent request for a dance.

the dishes can wait five more minutes.

the days pass just like that. easy, lazy and relaxing, though there is the one time when daehyun gets angry and it's only because yukwon burns himself while making dinner one night. he takes over and then lectures the elder until he leans in and kisses him into silence, murmuring an apology against his lips and a promise to be more careful. daehyun huffs and pouts at his food when yukwon pulls away, feeling his anger fade and that's not fair.

he makes it up to him that night and daehyun thinks it's really not fair.

the day before they leave, they go swimming in the lake upon daehyun's request (which — surprise, surprise — ends up with yukwon fucking him against a boulder), go for a picnic, cuddle and talk about everything and nothing until they go back to their camp. they're lucky no animals have nosed around and yukwon says it's because they heard daehyun scolding him days earlier and the younger flushes and swats him in retaliation.

listening to the cackling fire, daehyun tilts his head back to look at the stars. its the first time he's properly looking at them and his eyes twinkle in awe because _there are so many stars_. they whisper secrets to each other against the dark night sky, and eventually yukwon tilts his head to look back too. he chuckles.

"they're beautiful," he says, adjusting the blanket around them. daehyun hums in agreement and rests his head comfortably on his boyfriend's shoulder. "just like you."

daehyun flushes, growing shy. "you can't see them in seoul. or busan."

"everything is better out here. the air is clean and the view is fantastic; though the food could be better." yukwon teases and daehyun pinches his thigh.

"you didn't _have_ to eat."

yukwon only laughs. they sink back into silence, their eyes on the scenery above and around them as they listen to the crickets chirp, the rustle of leaves with the wind and the sound of fire crackling in front of them. daehyun can hear, and feel, yukwon humming quietly and he smiles pressing closer to his boyfriend.

he doesn't want to leave. neither of them do. they want to continue hiding themselves in little corners of the world, making their own world that only consists of them.

but reality won't allow them and thats okay. its okay because when they go back to seoul, back to their cosy apartment, they'll still be in their own little world. they'll still be together after this and to them, thats all they need.

each other.


End file.
